Serenity
by Drixer
Summary: Reminiscing their childhood, Yuriy helps to teach Boris the spirit of Christmas. Shounen ai.Yuriy x Boris, one shot.


Another fiction! Drixie's on a roll, whoohoo! Hee, a fiction for you Ja-nee. (Also known as the fantabulous Mourir) Muahah. Merry Christmas, and hope you all enjoy it. 3

* * *

Serenity

**L**avender eyes stared in awe at the crisp white landscape, and the soft flurry of gentle patterns that solemnly fell. A small pink tongue outstretched and caught a tiny snowflake. Sharp and cold, it quickly melted, leaving that miniscule spot abuzz with delight. The boy smiled wistfully and closed his eyes, dreaming of a place where he could be away from it all, just him and the snow.

A soft thud resounded behind him, and small skilled fingers wound around his ankles. "Eee! Borisu, it's snowing!" Shiny blue eyes looked up at the boy, and a he wore a huge smile upon his pale round face. "Snow Borisu, your favorite! Mine too!" The redhead scrambled to his feet and gave Boris a warm hug. "I always knew that you'd be out here waiting for me in the snow, 'cause it's so beautiful! Right?"

A small smile crept across Boris's face, and he nodded. "You always say that Yuriy! The snow is peaceful though, unlike…this place." He turned, with Yuriy still hanging from his arm, and stared at the cold building in front of him. The dark seemed to emanate from it.

Yuriy shook his head furiously, short red bangs swinging wildly. "No! Don't think about that stupid old Abbey Boris! Think about anything else! The snow, the sky, the stars…me!" The redhead giggled and hugged the other boy.

Boris stared at him, bewildered. "Yuriy-kun, why do you do that?"

Clear eyes looked up at him. "Why do I do what?"

Boris gently removed Yuriy's hands from his waist. "Hug me, laugh. Why are you always so happy? How can you be, when there's always this horrid place looming around us, poisoning us? I want to get away…" His whisper was lost to the snow.

Yuriy put his hands on his companion's shoulders. "One day we will Boris-kun. One day we shall escape and run away and never come back! But we are so young Borisu; we cannot care for ourselves just yet. It's not time."

"Exactly! We are little kids Yuriy! Little kids run away and find a new home. A warm soft bed, and hugs, and a mother and father! None of that exists here Yuriy-kun, which is why we have to leave." A small crystalline tear rolled down a soft cheek.

Yuriy nodded and quickly wiped his face with the back of one hand before gently wiping away the tear on Boris's face. "I know Borisu, but blading keep us here. We want to be the best in the world! NO one will be able to beat us; not Kai, not Ivan or Sergei, no one! Then we can go off, and live in the snow forever. But please, stay with me. We promised to stay together and be champions, and be friends, no matter what. Remember? P-please stay." He sniffled and wiped his nose.

Boris stared at his softly weeping friend. "I-I remember Yuriy-kun. Don't worry; I'll stay with you here. We, we shall be the best at beyblades ever! And then you don't have to worry, because we'll be the champions. I'll always be your friend Yuriy-kun, okay?" Slowly, he wrapped his arms around his friend and sighed.

"I always knew you would." Yuriy smiled into his shoulder.

_x_

The soft patterns swirled down from a black sky, as endless as time as and deeper than an ocean. A soft wind blew steadily, making the flakes dance all the merrier.

Longer lavender hair felt the breeze, and ruffled softly. He stared up at the sky, feeling the snow and the wind grace his pale features.

Quiet footsteps padded up behind him. "I always knew that you'd be out here in the snow, waiting for me."

Boris swung round to face his oldest friend, and a tiny smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

The other continued, "That's 'cause it's so beautiful. Right?" He smiled and put a hand on Boris's shoulder.

"Why did you say that Yuriy?" His cool violet eyes blinked.

Yuriy waved his hand nonchalantly. "All these questions Borisu, tsk tsk. Thought you'd remember that." A sapphire eye winked. "I have a surprise for you, Boris." He cackled and spun Boris around to face the forest in the other direction.

"I don't particularly like the sound of that, Yuriy. It's not life-threatening I hope." Boris slyly reprimanded his friend.

"Pfft! Dangerous, how outrageous. In fact, I'm appalled that you could even suggest a thing!" Yuriy's words dripped with fake offense as he wriggled his nose. "Just watch, I think you'll like it." Boris crossed his arms expectantly and waited for Yuriy; half filled with intrigue, and half with a doubting and niggling suspicion.

The red headed Russian sniggered happily and whipped out two cords that were embedded in the soft Siberian snow. Boris cautiously eyed the electrical cords and almost wished that Yuriy would fry himself.

Unaware of Boris's sarcastic thoughts, Yuriy prepared the plug ins. "Tadaa!" He fiercely jammed the plugs together. A gigantic tree Boris never even knew existed suddenly lit up, and momentarily blinded him. He squinted at the scene before him, and mentally worked not to let anything show.

The tree had hundreds of light strings hung from its fir boughs, and every imaginable colour of tinsel and garland dangled festively from the edges of each branch, and they sparkled in the glow of the lights. The brightest light came from the very top, and Boris craned his neck to gaze at it. A very large violet star sat atop the highest point of the tree, and it emanated a soft glow onto the snow. A holiday tune twinkled from it, the real stars in the sky flickering in time, and the snowflakes danced along to the wistful melody.

Unable to control himself, Boris gazed in awe as the hundreds of colours shone in his eyes, reflecting a long lost joy. "I-it's beautiful Yuriy-kun…" A hoarse breath escaped his lips.

Yuriy came up behind him and gently wrapped his slender arms around his friend's neck, leaning against his frame. Bringing his lips to Boris's ear, he smiled. "I thought you'd like it."

Tearing his gaze away from the tree, Boris untangled himself and turned to face Yuriy. "T-thank you Yuriy, for everything." Yuriy waved his hand modestly. Boris shook his head and stepped closer to his friend. Slowly and hesitantly, he brought his arms up and encircled the other in their warmth like they had done so many years ago. "Seriously…" The warm, soft whisper brushed Yuriy's ear ever slightly.

Yuriy smiled and hugged him back tightly, after placing a gentle kiss on his pale cheek.

"Merry Christmas Borisu."

* * *

_Owarii_


End file.
